Usuario Blog:Sr.Virus/Universo Creepypas Pt. 1
Pt. 1 '' El viene '' EL VIENE ... y esta cerca ... muy cerca ... El niño alex veia como tonto que un hombre decia eso en la television, la madre de alex lo vio que estaba hypnotizado viendo la Tv, se acerco desde la cocina, para ver que veia su pequeño hijo de 6 años El vendra ... esta muy cerca ... debemos tener cuidado dijo Alex y volteo la mirada para ver a su madre ¿ Quien viene cariño ? pregunto la madre con un tono de duda e intrigacion por lo que su hijo estaba diciendo, ya que era muy extraño que un niño de su edad diga algo asi El ... zal- alex no acabo de decir la oracion que su padre abrio la puerta, la madre de Alex fue a recibir a su marido, que seguramente esta cansado, Alex siguio viendo television, hasta que la madre lo llamo a cenar, Alex habia dejado la Tv encendida y se fue a cenar. El padre escucho que estaba la Television encendida y fue a apagarla, pero mientras buscaba el control remoto de la television oyo que el sujeto del progama que su hijo estaba viendo repetia la frase '' el viene '' repetidas veces, algunas veces en ingles, se le hizo raro, ya que era la primera vez que oia esa frase, y tambien la primera vez que la oia en un programa para niños pero cuando volteo a ver que canal estuvo viendo su hijo por horas, resulto que era un canal para adultos, que pasada la media noche pasaba progamas para adultos, y por la tarde programas como realities que se burlaban de la vida privada de gente diferente, como los homosexuales, lesbianas, bisexuales, negros, etc. pero noto que lo que su hijo estaba viendo no era nada parecido a lo ya mencionado, mas bien era un programa satanico, debatian la existencia de Dios, pero lo curioso es que no debatian si existia un dio en si, lo que en realidad estaban debatiendo es ... quien era dios en realidad, si era el señor Jesucristo, o mas bien alguien llamado zalgo, el padre no entendia, pero pudo darse cuenta que uno era un cristiano y el otro un loco salido de una secta satanica, aunque a pesar de que uno de ellos era salido de una secta, lo que decia era bastante convincente, pero a veces se hacian pequeños cortes de 10 segundos a 3 minutos, en donde algunas veces se podia apreciar a un hombre haciendo una especie de ritual, en otras a un hombre con una tunica marron en un pentagrama rodeado de velas apagadas, que de golpe se enciende, y mas fuerte es su llama dependiendo que tan fuerte decia la palabra '' he come's '' el padre no podia creer que su hijo pudiera ver algo como esto, una vez que encontro el control remoto, apago la Tv lo mas que pudo, ya no podia seguir viendo tales imagenes, y escuchando tales cosas, luego fue a cenar con el resto de su familia, una vez todo listo para cenar, la hermana menor de Alex empezo a llorar muy fuerte, la madre fue al cuarto a buscar a su hija y ver por que lloraba, pero al entrar en la habitacion solo estaba su hija durmiendo en su cuna, ni se habia despertado, asi que no podia haber llorado, ni gritado, lo cual se le hizo extraño por que le habia parecido escuchar que su hija estaba llorando, la madre se calmo y volvio para cenar con su familia, ese mismo dia en la noche el niño alexander tuvo serias pesadillas, o por lo menos asi las catalogo el, primero tuvo un sueño en donde una '' criatura '' de 7 vocas que hablaba 6 idiomas diferentes ... y en un momento su decima boca se abrio ... y alex desperto, agitado, con el pulso acelerado, y respiracion pesada, no le dio mucha importancia, creyo que solo era otra pesadilla, y siguio durmiendo. El ya estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas, pero nunca le habia pasado esto, tuvo tres pesadillas seguidas, luego de la de la critatura, vinieron 2 mas, una en la que aparece un chico que parece tener 15 años, que solo decia shhhhhh, y se acercaba a el con 2 cuchillos, uno por mano, su aspecto era algo raro, tenia un pañuelo que tapaba su boca y tenia los globos de los ojos negros, y sus pupilas eran verdes, a medida que se hiba a acercando mas, se hiba quitando el pañuelo de la boca, alexander llego a ver una cicatris en la boca del sujeto, en cuanto el sujeto dijo '' I am the- '' alex desperto igual que antes, con el pulso acelerado, agitado y con la respiracion pesada, y luego, una tercera pesadilla, en la que un bicho alto, tenia una piedra atada con una '' soguita '' y la movia de un lado a otro, mientras cantaba esta cancion : Come little children, come with me right Safe and happy, you will be Away from home, now let us run With Hypno, you'll have so much fun Oh, little children, please don't cry Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly Be free to frolic, be free to play Come with me to my cave to stay Oh, little children, please don't squirm These ropes, I know, will hold you firm Now look to me, the pendant calls Back and forth, your eyelids fall Oh, little children, you cannot leave For you, your families will grieve Minds unravelling at the seams Allowing me to haunt their dreams Do not wail and do not weep It's time for you to go to sleep Little children, you were not clever Now you'll stay with me forever Alex no entendio muy bien lo que decia, por que el no hablaba ese idioma, pero si sabe que ... eso no fue normal ... como cualquier niño de 6 años fue corriendo a la cama de sus papas, el papa no lo dejo, por que ante los ojos de su padre ya era grande como para dormir con sus papas solo por una pesadilla, asi que el pobre niño volvio a su habitacion, pero dejo la luz del velador encendida, por que tenia algo de miedo. A eso de las 4:30 A.M. el niño se desperto, intento dormir pero no pudo, estuvo asi 15 minutos, y le dio sed, asi que con algo de miedo, fue hasta la cocina, agarro un vaso, y lo lleno de agua, tomo hasta a saciar su sed, sin sueño, volvio a su habitacion, antes de salir de la cocina, escucho un sonido en la habitacion de sus padres, no le dio mucha importacia, ya que el sabia que su padre era zunambulo, asi que simplemente se dirigio a su habitacion, pero ... de la nada su hermana menor empezo a llorar, como era de costumbre que los bebes de esa edad se levanten a la madruga a llorar, siguio su camino, pero, empezo a llorar como si fuera que la estan matando, el fue hasta la habiatacion de su hermana ... y ... su hermana no estaba, Alex fue corriendo hasta la habitacion de sus padres, se tropezo, y gracias a eso logro ver, que la puerta de la pieza de sus padres, estaba abierta, lo suficiente como para que pudiese ver que ... sus padres no estaban solos en el cuarto ... habia alguien mas una tercer persona ... con un cuchillo en mano, y una pinza en la otra, simplemente queria gritar, rapidamente se mordio el brazo para no gritar, se mordio tan fuerte que se hizo daño, no le importo, aunque solto una lagrima, tenia miedo de lo que esa tercera silueta era, por que se parecia al sujeto de sus pesadillas, al reconocerlo de esta manera, tenia mas miedo, pero recordo que el sujeto de sus sueños no tenia una pinza, solo tenia dos cuchillos, eso lo hizo poner muy nervioso, quizo correr y llamar a la policia, pero el miedo lo habia paralisado, estaba en un shock, no sabia que hacer, tampoco podia moverse, mas miedo le dio ver que esa silueta se dio la vuelta y lo vio ... o por lo menos eso creyo el, la silueta habia puesto su cabeza en un angulo inhumano, la habia girado 180 grados, luego giro su cuerpo, y tomo entre sus brazos algo ... pero que era ? ... era un bebe ... era la hermanita de Alex, el pobre niño no entendia nada, estaba asustado de lo que pueda pasar a continuacion pero ... en un momento, alex parpadeo, y en cuanto volvio a abrir los ojos ... esa '' silueta '' ya no estaba ... y no estaba tirado en el piso frente a la puerta de la habitacion de sus padres, estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo, por un segundo creyo que todo fue un sueño, pero no, todo habia sido muy real, se miro el brazo y ... aun tenia la herida que el mismo se habia hecho, aunque no le dolia, bajo de su cama y fue directamente hasta la habitacion de sus papas, abrio la puerta y ...no habia nadie, en la habitacion solo estaba el, no habia nadie mas, aunque lo puso algo nervioso el hecho de que este la pieza llena de sangre e intestinos, Alex no se aguanto las ganas de vomitar y devolvio todo en el piso de la habitacion, Que gran festin de sangre, ¿ no crees ? *risa psicopata* Dijo una voz extraña, era una voz que Alex nunca habia escuchado, entonces el niño sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro y una cara se asomaba por su otro hombro y susurro ... Lindo dia para morir ... ¿ no crees ? Entonces algo pateo la espalda de Alex, y el sujeto apoyo su pierna en la espalda del niño tirado en el suelo, se acerco a alex y susurro ¿ como te llamas niño ? Alex trato de mirarlo a la cara pero no pudo, estaba demasiado asustado, estaba paralisado, apenas pudo valbuciar ¿ Que le hiciste a mis padres hijo de puta ? ¿ como ? Pregunto el hombre misterioso ¡que! ¿¡ QUE HICISTE CON MIS PADRES HIJO DE PUTA !? Respondio Alex sintiendose valiente y ... dime niño ... ¿ como te llamas ? Dijo el hombre ¡ESO NO FUE LO QUE TE PREGUNTE! Dijo Alex con un tono de enojo, aunque se estaba muriendo de miedo Vamos niño dime como te llamas ... me gusta saber el nombre de mis victimas antes de que ... ya saber ... me divierta con ellas *pone una cara totalmente de psicopata enfermo* Repitio el hombre hagamos un trato, yo te digo mi nombre, y tu me dices que paso con mis padres ... me llamo Alex Dijo Alex esperando una respuesta El hombre se levanto y fue hacia un armario que estaba en la habitacion, lentamente lo abrio, y primero unos cuantos litros de sangre cayeron del armario, luego dos cuerpo totalmente desfigurados y deformados cayeron del armario, uno de ellos podia notarse que era de un hombre, tenia el estomago abierto por la mitad y el cuello desgarrado, no tenia ojos, solo dos cuencas de las que no paraban de salir sangre, el otro cuerpo parecia de una mujer, estaba atado a un clavo del armario, seguia con vida, aunque solo podia valbuciar, y cada vez que trataba de hablar se ahogaba con su propia sagre, tenia las piernas totalmente rotas, le faltaban los dientes, y los globos de sus ojos estaban llenos de sangre, tenia desgarradas las muñecas, y tenia un pañuelo en las fosas nasales para que se quedara sin oxigeno, aunque seguia respirando por la boca, el otro cuerpo, el cuerpo del hombre, estaba tirado en el piso, con la mandibula rota, sangrando por las cuencas y boca, estaba muerto, tenia el estomago abierto, con los intestinos hacia afuera, le faltaba de la cintura para abajo, entonces el hombre metio dos dedos en garganta de la mujer y los saco llenos de sangre, y se los metio en la boca Mmmmmm .... deliciosa sangre, ¿ no crees ? *miro a Alex con una cara de desiquilabrado mental* Dijo el hombre ¿ E-esos ... son ... mis ... padres ? ... Dijo Alex titubiante ¿ Eh ? ¿ tus padres ? naaaaa, ellos no estan aqui, estos son tus vecinos, * señala a la pared * ¿ ves esa sangre y esos organos ? esos son de tus padres ... Dijo el hombre ¡¡¡HIJO DE PUTA!!! * Alex se levanto con mucha fuerza y con golpe directo a la cara del sujeto* El sujeto se corre y lo toma por la muñeca, le pisa el pie y arroja a Alex contra la mesita de luz, provocando que Alex se golpee contra la punta del mueble, provocandole una pequeña herida, entonces el sujeto dijo Que bonito ... ambos tenemos el mismo nombre ... pero ... a mi ... me rechazaron ... ahora mi venganza esta casi completa ... adios ... hermanito ... El sujeto comenzo a darle rodillasos en el estomago a Alex hasta que este comenzo a escupir sangre, cada vez mas fuerte, hasta que Alex perdio el conocimiento, entonces el sujeto levanto a Alex por la muñeca hasta poner la cara del pobre niño hasta la altura de su cara, entonces metio su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera y saco una pinza, con la que procedio a arrancarle los dientes uno por uno, en cuanto empezo a tirar del primer diente, Alex desperto, quiso golpear al sujeto, pero estaba atado al cuerpo de la mujer que aun seguia con vida, entonces el sujeto metio hato un trapo en la boca del niño para que no gritara, y puso unos palitos muy finitos y filosos en la boca de Alex para que se mantenga con la boca abierta para poder trabajar en paz, entonces el sujeto prosiguio por quitarle dos dientes, y entonces la boca del niño se lleno de sangre Alex quiso reaccionar con una patada en las costillas de su agresor, fue en vano, tenia sus pies atados con un corto pero filoso al igual que peligroso alambre de puas, estaba atado, un extremo al pie de Alex y el otro extremo al cuerpo del hombre, cada movimiento que Alex haga con cualquiera de las dos piernas, el alambre se enterraba cada vez mas en las piernas del niño Alex habia empezado a sangrar, el sujeto le dijo Muy bien, que comience el juego ... te dare 1 año para que te hagas mas fuerte, me busques ... y me mates ... *le sonrie como psicopata* Dijo el sujeto P-pero ... al menos dime tu nombre ... Dijo Alex Si no mal recuerdo, te dijo que nuestros nombres eran iguales ... asi que por logica entenderas que me llamo Alexander ... pero ... tu dime ... '' Alex The Crazy '' ... suena mejor ... ¿ no crees ? *lo mira con una cara de psicopata* El sujeto solto a Alex, pero para recordar su rostro le hizo dos tajos en la cara, como una sonrisa, pero de punta a punta, nada mas, que se lo pego con cinta, y le echo agua oxigenada, para que cicatrice, pero quede la cicatris a la vista, Alex no sabia que hacer, sus padres y sus vecinos estaban muertos ... habia visto a sus vecinos muertos y descuartizados frente a sus ojos, por un demente que aparentemente es su hermano ... tenia miedo ... no sabia que hacer ... pero ... tenia miedo de quedarse solo, su hermanita bebe habia desaparecido, creia que ese loco se la habia llevado, para matarla, o algo peor ... solo sabia que debia comenzar con su legado de asesino ... y volverse mas fuerte ... para asi cobrar su venganza ... Categoría:Entradas